


The Truth

by WarpedMinded



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, F/F, Vampire Cordelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood was pounding in Willow's ears as she ran to her house in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> **Title:** The Truth  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Pairing:** Cordelia/Willow, slight/mentions of Oz/Willow  
>  **Genre:** Fantasy/Supernatural  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 766  
>  **Summary:** The blood was pounding in Willow's ears as she ran to her house in the dark.  
>  **Warnings:** Kissing vampires (Not sparkly ones)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own any characters/actors from the show. I also don’t make any profit from writing this.  
>  **Author Notes:** I am horrified that it took me almost a month to write this, and I realize now that having a full time job has made it impossible for me to think about writing, which makes me really sad. I really hope you still like this, and I am so sorry it too me forever to finish it. - [](http://aaronlisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**aaronlisa**](http://aaronlisa.livejournal.com/) at [](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_minis](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/) asked for Cordelia/Willow, and their three requests were _Cordy being out for revenge, some angst, Willow discovering Cordy's secret prior to the events in Season Four-_

Buffy had been gone for the summer, and Xander was sick. So Willow had decided to go to the Bronze with Oz.

Oz was still bitter and held that horrible moment over her head, and every time, Willow apologized for it.

The thing between Xander and her wasn’t a quick fling; they really were starting to feel something. But that ended when Cordelia fell through the stairs. It was the most horrifying moment in their life, to cause their friends harm like that, and their love for one another just faded back to friendship.

It was a month after graduation when Willow saw Cordelia. It was outside the Bronze after dark, and the popular brunette was standing out there in blood red leather, a smug grin on her face. “I found just the little lamb I was looking for. Willow, you’re looking good. Finally get rid of the pet werewolf?”

“Cordelia? What are you doing out here? You know there are things that go bump in the night.”

“I know.” Cordy flashed her fangs and Willow let out a scream and ran away as fast as she could. She slipped on a couple rocks and hit the ground with a dull thud. Willow whimpered in agony, thinking she sprained her wrist.

Getting up wasn’t something she could do very fast, but she tried, and started running again, holding her arm to her chest.

Willow looked back to see Cordelia just jogging behind her, not really wanting to catch up and eat her. “Willow, come on. This is so much fun, don’t give up now. You need to pay for what you did to me.”

A sniffle was all Willow could do, tears running down her face.

“I remember how much it hurt when I fell through the stairs after finding you and Xander. Jealousy was the first feeling. I had Xander, because I couldn’t have you. But now... now I can, and I am going to have you as mine Willow.”

“Please Cordelia you don’t know what you are saying. You loved Xander, not me. I was just a little mouse you picked on.” Willow tried in vain to get the brunette vampire to see.

Cordelia laughed, her whole body shaking with mirth, “I picked on people I really liked. You are smart Willow you should see the truth by now.”

“I-I just can’t.”

Cordy watched as Willow turned away and let the redhead run into her house. She stayed out until dawn and then made it for cover, safe away from the deadly sunlight.  
:::

It was another week before Willow saw Cordy again, and by then, she had told her friends the details. She talked with Buffy for hours, both ranting and raving about how sucky their lives were, and she visited sick Xander with soup and told him about it. Having a face full of hot soup isn’t really the best feeling in the world.

“I won’t hurt you Willow. I know I am a vampire, but that doesn’t always mean we are kill kill kill all the time. I mean... look at Angel! He’s a prissy, crying, man-vamp but does he only kill people? No, well when he was Angelus, yes, but not when he has his soul.”

Willow sighed, “You don’t have a soul Cordelia.”

“... How dare you assume what I have or don’t have!”

Willow wasn’t fazed by Cordelia’s indignation, she turned around to go to Oz’ house to do homework. Ever since Cordelia’s confession, Willow felt safe walking out in the dark, knowing the brunette was watching over her.

“No, I won’t let you walk away again.”

A strong manicured hand gripped Willow’s shoulder and turned her around. She let out a squawk as lips pressed hard against hers, her eyes going wide with shock. Eventually the shock melted away into something else, and Willow relaxed her hand on Cordelia’s shoulder as they made out.

She didn’t see when Cordelia opened her eyes and stared at Oz with satisfaction, watching as his face crumpled and admitted defeat. “Willow...” He sounded so betrayed.

Willow pulled away from the mind melting kiss and whipped around, “Oz! Oh god, please it’s not what it looks like.”

“Well it looked a lot like kissing Wills, and I could tell you weren’t objecting. I gave you another chance and you threw it in my face. Good night Willow.” And in Willow’s mind, all she heard was ‘Good bye Willow.’

After he went inside and locked the door, arms wrapped around the redhead’s waist and a head rested on her shoulder. “Don’t worry Willow, I’ll protect you.”

The End


End file.
